


Coursenotes

by Hannieh



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Uni AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannieh/pseuds/Hannieh





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello?” Molly called as she opened the door, her voice echoing through the seemingly empty house. “Yes? Sally, is that you?” A slightly confused sounding voice answered her, a mop of ginger curls poking around the corner. 

“Ehm- no, I’m Molly. Molly Hooper, the new- the new housemate?” 

“Oh, right! Molly, I heard about you, well our landlord told us he found someone new to take Greg’s place. You’re- you’re lucky he had the room opposite of the bathroom. Anyway, I’m Martin Crieff, nice to meet you!” 

“Nice to meet you too, Martin.” 

As Molly’s words started to fade an awkward silence took it place and stretched out until the boy broke it again, looking at her suitcase.

“Want some help with that? Your room’s upstairs, it looks a bit heavy to –ehm, to carry it up on your own. Not saying you couldn’t but- I don’t know, want some help?”

“That’d be nice. Thank you, so my room’s upstairs and the bathroom is as well?” The girl asked, obviously already knowing the answer, not wanting to start another awkward silence.

‘Yes, the first floor has your room, Sally’s room and the bathroom. The second floor has Ian’s room and I have the room in the attic.” Martin explained as he walked over, tugging gently at Molly’s suitcase.

“Oh okay. Thank you. So –ehm, how long have you been here?” She asked another question as she let go of her giant pastel orange suitcase. 

“A year. Starting my second year of uni this year. Chemistry, I know it’s not really interesting but I need to study something, I want to become a pilot and it’s best if you have some sort of degree before doing the flight school thing.” He shrugged as he picked up Molly’s suitcase, walking over to the stairs. “I picked chemistry because it seemed the less boring thing to do.” 

“Chemistry? That’s nice- I thought about chemistry or biology before I decided on what to study.” Molly smiled shyly at him, her eyes shimmering with excitement. “I picked medicine in the end though. I’ve always wanted to do something with medicine, I wanted to become a vet though and now I’m going to uni to become a doctor.” She chattered on as she followed Martin upstairs who dragged the suitcase along.

“Oh, so you like that kind of thing, science and stuff?” The boy grinned as they finally got in front of Molly’s new room. “You sound a bit like my brother, he likes it too but –ehm, I’ll make us a cup of tea while you can unpack a bit? You can put your stuff that needs to be in the bathroom in the bathroom if you want, you shouldn’t have to knock either now. Sally’s out and Ian isn’t coming back until Monday so, anyway, I’ll see you in a bit then.” He rambled on before rather clumsily retreating to the kitchen, waving before he disappeared around the corner.

Molly stood their for a bit before finally opening the door and starting to unpack her heavy suitcase.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 15 minutes later when Martin called from downstairs, telling her the tea was ready and asking whether she took sugar or milk in hers. 

“A bit of milk and sugar, please.” Molly called back as she quickly put the rest of her underwear into the drawer, slamming it shut and dumping her shoes under her tiny desk before hurrying downstairs into the kitchen. 

“Here you go, tea with a dash of milk and sugar.” The chemistry student grinned as he handed over the mug. 

“Thank you.” She mumbled again for probably the third time in an hour, taking the mug and taking a sip of her tea. “Lovely.” 

“You’re welcome. So you like science then? I don’t know much people who like science, most people seem to like languages and arts and all that better. Not that that’s a bad thing but well- it’s nice to meet another science-y person. Not that I’m one, well not really- my brother’s more in it than me but you know, he sort of got me into it anyway.” He rambled on, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips the whole explanation through.

“Sort of. All the science subjects- I was good at them in school and I really like doing them. Maths, chemistry, physics, biology, I love all of them. I’m not really good with languages and all the other stuff though.” She sighed, fiddling around with the mug, the tea sloshing against the sides of it.

“Anyway, your brother sounds nice, well- interesting. I mean you’ve talked about him a lot already. Does he study chemistry already or- or did he already graduate?”

“He is- he is interesting! He isn’t really nice though, not really. Well, not to most people, I’m just in his good book. He gave Mycroft hell when we were little- Mycroft’s my other brother as well. He’s a bit boring, into politics and all that, Sherlock was much more fun to be around with all his science stuff. Sherlock doesn’t go to uni though, he tried two years ago but- ehm, it wasn’t really his thing.” 

“Ehm- oh, to each their own. Maybe he’ll change his mind about it later. I mean, you can always go back to if you want. Anyway, I know what you mean with the- with the boring sibling thing. Not that Eileen’s boring or –ehm, or that we’re Irish. It’s just that she studies law and all that and we just have Irish names because are dad is but we aren’t and, oh god I’m rambling again, right?’

At Molly’s blurted out and nervous explanation Martin couldn’t help but smile, he recognized himself a little in the somewhat awkward girl and smiled at her again.  
“A bit, yeah but that’s okay, you’re right. Laws’s boring too and I wouldn’t have really noticed those were Irish names anyway. I mean- I’m a bit –ehm, I’m a bit stupid in comparison to my brothers.” 

“Oh, I guess you’re exaggerating! I mean, you’re good at something else, I’m sure. You’re probably going to be really good at the flying thing.” Molly smiled back at him, taking a sip of her tea once more.

“Yes, well- they’re really good at every-‘ The boy got cut off mid-sentence by the front door slamming over, followed by someone rather loudly walking into the hallway and into the kitchen.

“Ah, Sally. You’re back, welcome back …”


	3. Chapter 3

“Yes, I’m back- obviously. Hi there.” Sally’s voice filled the room as she stretched out her hand towards Molly. “Ah, you must be the new housemate, our Greg replacement.” She grinned at Molly who hesitantly shook her hand.

“It’s nice to have another girl around. “ The girl smiled encouragingly. “Anyway, I’m back off again. I promised to meet up with Ann, we’re going out for dinner and catch up a bit. I’ll see you guys later.” Sally said as she dashed out of the kitchen again, returning a few seconds later. 

“Wait, what was your name again? Didn’t quite catch it, sorry- in a bit of a hurry and all that.”

“Oh –ehm, right. Sorry, my name’s Molly. Molly Hooper, it’s nice to meet you, Sally.”

Sally’s eyes lit up slightly, obviously approving of the new housemate. “Well, as I said. I’m off. Nice to meet you too Molly Hooper.” She grinned again before hurrying off again, the front door slamming shut a few moments later.

“So, that was Sally.” Martin coughed. “She’s a bit- eccentric, isn’t she? She’s nice though. I think you’ll like her. She studies criminology, wants to go into the police or something, become a detective just like Greg. He –ehm, he obviously graduated last year.” The boy explained.

“Criminology? That sounds- that sounds a bit tough. Interesting though. Detective’s are fun though, mum and I used to watch a lot of midsummer murders together. Well- they aren’t fun but it sounds like interesting to do.” 

Martin nodded. “Sherlock likes that too, detectives. He’s good at seeing thing other people wouldn’t even notice, just like Mycroft. I sort of missed out on that gene.” He smiled sheepishly at her.

“Anyway, where are you from? You don’t really- you don’t really sound from around London.”   
“Oh, yes- that’s true, I’m not really from around here. I’m from Derbyshire, Bakewell in Derbyshire. It’s only my second time in London so- I still feel a bit lost here. I’m still a bit lost here, it took me almost an hour to find this place. Ehm- you sound London-ish though. Are you from around here or- or did the accent rub off on you after a year?”

“I’m from London- lived here for most of my life. It’s probably –ehm, a bit difficult moving to such a big city when you’re from the countryside, right?”

Molly sighed and nodded. “Yes, it’s a big –ehm, change. I guess, well I hope it won’t take too long before I know my way around here. About knowing my way around here, is there- is there a Tesco or something close by? My mum packed a box of cereal and cookies in my suitcase but –ehm, I think it’d be best if I did some real groceries today though.”

“Oh, right- there is. Just a few streets down from here there’s a Sainsbury. I could show you how to get there, still need to do groceries as well so- ehm, I could also show you around the city tomorrow if you like.”

“That’d- that’d be really nice, thank you! I’ll go get my bag then before- before the shops close and all that.”

“It’s only 5 though, shops are open a lot longer here but you’re probably right. Go get some groceries, cook dinner. That sounds like a plan.” Martin agreed as he got off his chair, collecting their used mugs and putting them in the sink.

“Ah- well, yes sounds like a plan. I’ll be right back!” Molly grinned at him as she got off her chair as well, hurrying up into her room, grabbing her bag, wallet and jacket and went downstairs again.


End file.
